1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Some of touch screen devices have an application to register individual information. The application to register individual information includes, for example, an address book application. The touch screen device executes the address book application to register, for example, a name of a person, a phone number, an e-mail address, and an image as individual information. The touch screen device may display an image registered in the individual information as a profile image of a person on the touch screen display. If the profile image is registered, the touch screen device displays the profile image on the touch screen display. Meanwhile, if the profile image is not registered, the touch screen device displays a blank image indicating a blank state on the touch screen display.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that allow the user to easily register an image in the individual information.